My Soul
by fanficgurll
Summary: When the draug come to Morganville, everything changes, the truth is revealed and so is Claire's past, but can everyone deal with so much death?
1. Chapter 1

**New story – a very tragic one as well :(**

**Set half way through last breath x**

_I could feel my heart beat, the blood, pulsing through my veins, I couldn't feel anything expect the pain, my vision is blurred, I can't tell if I'm breathing, what's happening to me?_

_Claire _

I'm not crazy, he's here in Morganville, the man- no, he's not a man, and he doesn't have a figure, but was standing there by the drain. His face, it changes, how come only I see him? Why can't Amelie see him? Why can't Eve see him? Why can't Shane see him?

_I need to tell Amelie what I saw. What I know._

I can still hear Eve upstairs, I felt alone, the warm presence of the Glass House had faded, and it was cold - too cold.

_There's nothing here Claire, your fine, Shane will be here soon and you'll be even more safe... but that's it Claire, no one is safe._

I kept reassuring myself and taking deep breaths, I wish Eve was down here with me. I turned around further into the parlour and there he was, I moved back and hit the wall. The grey man, the figure was there, he was grinning, in a sickly kind of way. I wanted to scream, I wanted to die. Every time I opened my mouth nothing would come out, I couldn't blink, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak.

My knees threatened to collapse, however I braced myself against the wall, he was standing there – staring. The eyes were grey, but they weren't, they're not eyes. I tried to think of something else but I couldn't all I thought of was drowning.

"Shhh," he said, his voice was like liquid, dripping through any crack to escape. "It's all over." He turned his neck, the neck with no bones. "How do you see me? How, I don't want to be seen." He continued.

"I don't know?" I whimpered avoiding the eyes. Those horrible eyes. I could scream, cry, run, but it was if he was controlling me.

"What are you?" I whimpered again this time more quietly.

He smiled, it sickened me. "I'm Magnus, the end." He said before reaching out those pale hands wrap around her neck, the power of the house ran through her trying to save her, but it did not help, this was how her life would end.

_I'm sorry Shane, I love you so much, I'm sorry I'm leaving, I'm sorry I couldn't change this._

_[After Claire's last prayer, Magnus smiled again, but before Claire could think anything of it, a loud snap occurred and her body hit the floor, pain erupted through her. She had to stay strong and fight against death if she wanted to breathe again.]_

**New story? Or a one shot? Leave it in the reviews! X**

**Fanficgurll x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya x **

**This will be like my last authors note in this story because sometimes I honestly hate writing them.**

**I decided to make this story a really supernatural and tragic one because it's not going to be a happy ever after in the end xx (btw Claire is 18 in this story)**

**Thank you for reviewing and reading the story xx**

**Fanficgurll xxx**

_Claire_

I tried to focus my vision on something but everything was blurred, I tried to scream and call out to Eve but nothing came out. I could hear, but I couldn't move. I knew Magnus had broken my neck, I could feel the pain and the snap sounded like thunder, why couldn't Eve hear me fall?

I gave up and closed my eyes...

_15 years ago_

_I whimpered against my mother's chest as she carried me along the dark street: "mummy, what's going on? Why are there bad people here?" I continued to cling onto my mother's scarf and hide under her large, furry coat._

"_Shh Claire, pretend you're not here everything is going to be fine, just keep quiet." She cooed to me sensing my shaken nerves. I whimpered again only to be greeted by a hush._

"_Claire baby, they're here, you must stay quiet." She said gently and began walking quickly._

_**(A/N I changed Claire's mum's name and I have set it out like this is like a normal part of the story except Claire is very young and it's in italics.)**_

_Delilah Rosetta_

"_She's here." I sneered at the others who just continued searching for them. Cassandra Maitre – a demon chaser, she had the ability to control fire and any heat source, you couldn't miss her with that bright red hair of hers. The vampires had ordered us to bring her and her child to them. _

_I'm a draug, I live, breathe and sleep in water, I change my shape and allow only some to see me. I'm only getting Cassandra for the vampires so they give me some of their blood, the truth – we hate vampires and demon chasers. We live off vampire's blood but the demon chasers they're a different story and not many are still alive because of us._

_Demon chasers can see draug all the time whether we want them to or not. That's why they're called demon chasers because they slay almost every other supernatural life form. However they are dangerous, they can just light up a vampire then disappear and you won't know they were there but if you see them and manage to somehow injure them, then the job becomes much easier._

_I looked ahead at the dark street which had some cars passing by, we started walking quicker as a figure further up came into sight. "There she is boys, stay quiet; she has no power to disappear in the rain." I said_ _and sped up__. She wasn't going to get away this time._

_Cassandra Maitre (Claire's mum)_

_I glanced down at my beautiful baby girl who stared at me with bright amber eyes. In a few years they would fade and she would act like a human. I heard a splash behind me; I gazed back and saw some draug. – They were here to get me. I couldn't vanish somewhere else but I could run fast enough, they could only travel in water to catch my speed. _

_I tucked Claire into my coat and began to run, I was going too fast for the naked eye to see, but the draug could catch me up instantly in this rain. I'm going to die, but I refuse to let my daughter as well. She is a hybrid, crossed between demon chaser and vampire, she's so powerful, and so the vampire's want her dead, the only thing that would save her is to send her to my remaining people. Using the last of my strength, I kissed her sleeping face and whispered how much I loved her before she disappeared through the thin air._

_I was smiling for a few moments before something knocked me down. I breathed in sharply and felt cold water slide over my body. "Oh Cassandra, I knew you'd be here." I hissed at the voice and the pain as the water pricked my skin. The vampires had chosen Delilah Rosetta to get me – Magnus's daughter._

"_you know, I'm suppose to give you to the vampires, but I don't want to, they offered me blood but whether they get you or not, so much of their own blood will be spilt in the end." She said simply._

"_Delilah, you know that will start a war and you know that in the end you'll get yourselves killed." I sneered back at her. She grabbed my neck with her hands; her nails were digging into my neck._

"_We will find your daughter, and we will kill her, because after all, she is a great danger to the world." She whispered before she took me under the water. I felt my energy weaken as the air left my lungs and I drowned._

_/_

Eve – present

It had been 30 minutes since we got back. I had dried my hair and finished the call with Michael he and Shane would be here any minute now. Claire hadn't came upstairs since we got back, she'd probably put the shopping away and was watching TV. I started humming and walked downstairs into the kitchen, I began making coffee. The front door opened and slammed, I stuck my head out the kitchen door and waved at Michael and Shane. "Coffee is in the kitchen guys." I shouted and started to walk into the lounge.

"Claire I didn't know whether or not you wanted-" I was cut off as I saw Claire lying down on her back with her head facing the other way. Oh crap, I knew I should have given Claire some candy and coke, but no I didn't so now she's passed out.

"Come on Claire, wake up." I said as I put down the coffee mugs onto the table. I knelt next to her and turned her face towards me. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes were wide open – I screamed.

"Michael! Shane! Help!" I shouted and began to cry. Michael was down here within seconds and Shane ran quickly behind. "What's wron-" Michael stopped and knelt down beside me. I began to press on Claire's chest but nothing was working after 10 minutes Michael held me back and I started to cry into his chest. Shane hadn't moved from where he was standing, he just stood there gazing at her body.

"Eve I'm sorry she's gone." Michael sobbed, I began to cry harder.

"Do you think she fell and hurt herself? Or maybe she got bit?" I began to panic.

Michael inspected Claire's neck for bite marks. "Guys, Claire didn't die from a fall or a stroke... she was murdered" he said.


End file.
